Project Summary The Administrative Core, Core A, of the Program Project ?Alzheimer?s Disease and Related Disorders Treatment and Outcomes in America: Changing Policies and Systems? will provide the leadership and organizational structure to support and promote the scientific mission of the overall grant. Core A provides the scientific and administrative direction to the various projects through a Steering Committee of project investigators, assisted by a National Advisory Committee. Core A maintains internal communication among investigators and committees, including maintenance of meeting minutes, schedules, and status reports as well as external communication with federal officials and other constituents interested in project findings. Core A also maintains and updates the P01 website, www.LTCFocus.org, which disseminates research findings and de-identified project data. Additionally, Core A integrates pre- and post-doctoral fellows with aging and health services research interests into the research team to expand the use of project data to a broader pool of interested users. Core A is also responsible for administrative support, including budget preparation, appropriate allocation of funds and monitoring of expenditures, initiation and management of contracts and consulting agreements, preparation and submission of annual reports, assurance of compliance with human subjects, scientific integrity, and financial policy requirements of the NIH, submission of Data Use Agreements with the Centers for Medicare and Medicaid Services (CMS) and meeting CMS reporting and dissemination requirements, and finally for liaison with and dissemination to external stakeholders and partners.